


An Ode to Childhood

by FightTheThorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Parenthood, Quidditch, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: A Drabble from the POV of Marcus and Oliver's child growing up. Short little rarepair love.





	An Ode to Childhood

It's weird living in a house with two Quidditch fans who both love different teams. Even weirder when they're in the same room together, watching a game where those two teams are put against each other. 

Every victorious shout is accompanied by a groan of frustration. 

I'd almost seen them come to blows over games before. But it's never shook their relationship. The two of them are just physical. Neither of them go all out. The shouting and the booing turns into kisses and touches. They assure each other they love one another and then watch it over again. 

They go over every second, pausing the game and talking about it. Where they went wrong, why it worked, what they'd have done differently. 

As Captains for their own teams, it's important to them. 

When I near they suddenly break into a smile and reach out their hands to me. They lift me, together, over the couch and sit me in the middle between them. 

They stop talking about logistics and rights and wrongs. They tell me about the keepers, chasers, seekers. It's not dumbed down, they're teaching me the basics, what my two daddies do on their teams, how and why they're important. And I don't fully understand it all, but it's important. I know it. 

I settle myself between them. They're talking about their school days with me now. Reminiscing about how they'd go head to head and both houses were charged and screaming in the stands. Just like the fans on the tv. 

When we go to games, which was often whenever they could manage it, they'd argue over who was the best on the team, they'd talk about it all. 

They raised me up to grab the Golden Snitch when it was almost close to my face.

Now I'm older and grown, and I didn't have the same love for Quidditch they had, but they never resented me for it. They helped me to become everything I could be, and supported me. 

They still pursued their careers without fail. And they faced each other in the inevitable games against one another with determination and a will not to lose. 

Those ended up being the only games I was interested in. Because no matter who won, they'd give it their all. 

And that's what I learned from my parents. To keep fighting, to never quit, to find someone I argue and laugh with. Because that's the kind of relationship that stays strong. They don't compromise on the things that matter, but when it comes to the unimportant things, they let them go. 

I love my parents with all their quirks and problems. And I wouldn't change them for the world. 

For my parents Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood.


End file.
